I'm Weak Without You
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: You came back to me.  R/S ficlet.  Shounen ai warning.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so I ain't makin' no bling from the ficlet.

* * *

><p>Pairing(s): RikuSora. Implied Riku/Kairi.  
>Warning(s): Shounen ai. Angst. Cheating as in Riku bein' a butt wipe and slippin' up with Kairi when he's with Sora.<br>Notes: This ficlet is mostly in third person, but technically in Riku's pov, if that makes sense. I had to make an edit to this piece because I mixed up point of views by accident.

* * *

><p>*For my Saku, 'cause it's all her fault for posting a link to Utada Hikaru's song (that I'm now listening to on repeat).*<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm Weak With(out) You<em>"<strong><br>by Yodai Hiro Reborn**_

* * *

><p><em>(Come back)<br>Baby come back to me (Come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (Come back)<br>Baby come back to me (Come back)  
>Boy you're one in a million (Come back) <em>

—Utada Hikaru, "Come Back to Me"

* * *

><p>Rain drops sliding down the glass, running past his tanned hand splayed against it. It's cold. He imagines the rain on the other side is too. Green sea gems, swirling like an aurora borealis, his eyes dart across and sideways and up and down. His eyes follow the rain drops searing through his reflection on the glass. They lance the dark as fast as the storm rages just outside the window.<p>

He hopes to catch a glimpse of sky in the dark. _Blue_ sky. He wishes daylight would come again. For the dawn to break. The sun to rise in all its glorious shades. But it's blue he prays for. Blue ocean. Blue _eyes_. To glimmer with love back at him. Blue eyes laughing and smiling. He never wanted to see those blue eyes fill with tears because of something he did. Riku didn't want to make Sora cry.

He wished he could turn back time. He couldn't face the dark again. Not alone. Not after Sora had so long been the light. How long ago had they returned from their journey? Ten years. Yes, a decade of joyous times. Why did a cycle of pain have to pervade his life all over again?

It was all because of he was too curious for his own damn good. What would cinnamon locks feel like brushing through his hands? How would _her_ soft curves compare to Sora's chiseled body? But her blue eyes were duller than Sora's. Darker and deeper. Much sadder. He didn't care if Kairi cried. But she wouldn't. She was cold. She was too much like Riku. Cold and filled with darkness—underneath that shallow surface of light. She was the twilight rays before the darkness. She wasn't soft. Not underneath. A soul of jagged peaks and bottomless desert. Empty. They had shared emptiness.

Suddenly, Riku couldn't stand looking into the darkness. Long silver hair lashes against his neck and cheeks as he turns wild eyed to the dimly lit living-room of the apartment they'd shared. His eyes couldn't fix on any one thing for a moment and then. There. A cerulean vase on the island bar leading into the kitchen. Blue and black and red roses inside it. A gift for Sora two days ago.

Before he knows it, blue shards and water and broken petals scatter across the floor. He'd backhanded the vase. A scream wrenches itself from his throat and he's falling to his knees, his hands going to his eyes. To cover them. To blind himself from the darkness. A sob follows the scream, his knees and hands bleed. His heart _bleeds_.

And then he feels warm, solid hands cover his own. For a split second, he wonders if he's dreaming. But he recognizes those hands. They'd held the darkness at bay countless times. Like this. Together, he and Sora knocked away the darkness.

* * *

><p>"You're bleeding," Sora's voice echoes through the room.<p>

"You came back to me," Riku mutters.

"I forgave you, Riku."

_I can't live without you_, Riku thinks to himself, but he says aloud, "I'm weak without you, Sora."

"And you're weak with me in your life."

Riku holds his breath as Sora takes their hands away from his eyes, and with all his courage, he dares to glance at blue sky again. He sees cracking glaciers. The sky after a winter storm. Love springing up from the earth, frost barely hanging onto her leaves. Cautious blue eyes stare back at Riku.

"You made me vulnerable," Riku utters.

"And that's made you strong," Sora counters.

_You are my strength_, Riku secretly disagrees with Sora in his mind.

"Always my silly Sora," A hollow laugh escapes Riku's lips with those words as he looks away.

"Leave me alone. I've hurt you too badly this time for us to move forward," Riku hisses.

"I won't let you return to the darkness, and didn't you hear me? I forgave you," Sora determines.

The Keyblade wielder crushes Riku in his arms, and it feels so damn good to Riku to indulge in someone else's strength.

"I won't forgive myself." Riku whispers, closing his eyes, leaning against Sora's shoulder.

"I know you won't. No matter how much I beg," Sora smiles—Riku can hear it the man's voice—before kissing the top of Riku's head.

"You love me."

"Maybe," Sora whispers.

And finally the dawn breaks. There's blue sky again.

* * *

><p>Owari?<p>

* * *

><p>Edit 620/11: I've edited this a little bit because of pov issues, and I intend to write a a multichapte prequel. Don't know when however. Inspiration doesn't like me all that much these days. Just letting you know...


End file.
